Ele te ama
by sherlocksexual
Summary: Sherlock e Mycroft sabem de tudo. Como dizer a John que Sherlock sente o mesmo? Fluffy yaoi SherlockxJohn.


— Ele te ama.

— Eu sei.

— Ah, meu irmãozinho, deve ser completamente frustrante pra você. Logo você, que não sabe lidar com essa coisa de amor.

— Eu te aconselharia ficar quieto, Mycroft.

— Quieto, Sherlock? — O mais velho riu estridente, avançando e envolvendo o pescoço do irmão com um dos braços, fazendo o outro incomodar-se — Ele precisa de você tanto quanto você precisa dele. Olha só, você precisa de cuidados, e ele de alguém para cuidar. Não enxerga que foram feitos um para o outro?

O mais novo hesitou em responder, mas não conseguiu vencer o sorriso sádico do irmão.

— Eu não sei lidar com isso.

— Exatamente, Sherlock! Sabe o que deve fazer? Beijá-lo, assim que ele chegar em casa, beije-o sem esperar uma resposta definitiva.

O mais alto enrubesceu, fazendo suas bochechas ossudas se ressaltarem mais em seu rosto pálido.

— E... Essa coisa de amor? — estremeceu.

— Não se preocupe, maninho, você o ama.

— Amo?

— Você sente pelo John algo que nunca sentiu por nenhum outro, certo?

— Certo. Na verdade, eu nunca _senti_ antes de conhecer o John.

— Você não sabe porque nunca o experimentou antes, mas é amor.

O esguio suspirou. Odiava ter que concordar com o irmão, mas tudo fazia sentido. Já sabia que seu companheiro de apartamento o amava e o desejava há tempos, mas nunca parou para pensar que seu sentimento fosse, de fato, recíproco. John era tudo do que Sherlock precisava; John era ajuda, era amizade, era companhia, era bichinho de estimação, era cobaia, era trabalho, era calor. _John era tudo do que Sherlock sempre precisou._

— E agora? — Sua voz falhava.

— Beije-o, eu já disse.

— Eu nunca beijei antes, você sabe disso.

— Ah, Sherlock! — o mais velho riu, soltando finalmente o irmão — Encoste seus lábios nos dele sugando-os levemente, assim que ele permitir que você o beije mais profundamente abrindo-te os lábios, tente... ahm... prová-lo.

— Prová-lo?

— Pense num pote de _mousse _de chocolate. Só que você não tem uma colher. Você prova, lambendo, hm? E gosta. Então você vai se aprofundando no _mousse_, porque você gosta do _mousse_, até que o _mousse_ começa entrar na sua boca e, a partir daí, você se vira.

O mais novo não respondeu, viajava entre os pensamentos e os possíveis beijos que poderia dar no _mousse_ do loiro.

— Sherlock, eu devo me retirar agora. Tenho que pegar minha filha na escola, se você não se importa. Era dia de ficar com a mãe, mas a vigarista foi viajar a trabalho e eu tenho que ficar com a pirralha. Bem, boa sorte, irmãozinho, seja forte e, principalmente, _seja homem_.

Na doce e amarga mente de Sherlock, beijar outro homem não influenciaria no ato de ser um homem, posto que, para ele, todos os humanos não passavam de esqueletos envoltos por carne, embora ele achasse os homens mais inteligentes e, portanto, menos entediantes. A única exceção era A Mulher, mas preferia nem se lembrar dela agora.

— Que dia cansativo! — Dr. Watson adentrara ao 221B da Baker Street. Retirava seu casaco de pele castanho que combinava estranhamente com suas vestes brancas medicinais.

— Não precisa contar. Já sei o que aconteceu com você.

— Hm. — O loiro sorriu, embora de costas para o outro — Aposto que sabe.

— Hemorragia pelo nariz, ataque de pânico de algum dos seus pacientes e, deixe-me ver, criança mimada com febre. Certo?

— É, sempre certo, Sherlock.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, e o loiro resolveu aproximar-se do outro, que mantinha-se sentado abraçado com o violino.

— Como anda o caso da velhinha?

— Terminado.

— Oh, puxa! — John fingiu estar surpreso, embora fosse completamente normal que o outro desvendasse seus mistérios sem mesmo sair de casa — A fim de jantar fora hoje?

— Claro. — O moreno apontou o sofá pedindo para que o outro se sentasse. O mais velho obedeceu deitando-se nele, com a cabeça virada para o amigo, esperando que ele fosse contar alguma novidade.

— John... — deixou o violino de lado e levantou-se cauteloso, caminhando para o lado do outro — Você sabe que eu sempre sei de tudo, ou quase tudo. Já não era hora de me contar?

— Contar? Contar o quê? — O outro se surpreendeu, mas a aproximação de Sherlock fez com que ele permanecesse deitado, com os olhos vidrados nos olhos azuis.

— Contar... — pigarreou, aparentando inocência, o que fez um leve sorriso aparecer e logo sumir do rosto do loiro — Sentimentos.

— Sentim...? — Sherlock o calou apoiando um de seus dedos brancos e delgados sobre os lábios do outro, jogando uma de suas pernas na lateral do corpo do médico, depois a outra na outra lateral, sentando-se sobre ele numa posição nada inocente.

John enfiou suas unhas no sofá, temeroso e ansioso, tremendo de excitação por estar assim, tão próximo e — por que não dizer íntimo? — de seu amado melhor amigo. A respiração se acelerava, e podia sentir nitidamente que seu coração falhava batidas.

— Me perdoe, John, não sei se eu sou bom com beijos.

E fechou o espaço que tinha entre o médico e o detetive.

Seus lábios encaixaram-se perfeitamente, e os dois fecharam seus olhos para aproveitarem o máximo o momento. John sentia-se o homem mais feliz do mundo, e nada mais lhe passava na mente, apenas Sherlock e seus olhos azuis. O moreno, por sua vez, mantinha-se aflito, esperando o momento certo em que o médico pudesse abrir os lábios e ele, finalmente, provar do _mousse_, como seu irmão antes havia dito. Lábios quentes, lábios cálidos.

John finalmente entreabriu a boca, que nervosamente foi invadida pela língua tensa do outro, que esquecera-se da parte de ser gentil e acabou tornando-se ardente demais. Sherlock procurava tocar todos os cantos da boca do outro, que tentava o seguir no mesmo ritmo, embora extasiado e paralisado pelo momento. Era um beijo desengonçado, deveras, mas o melhor beijo da vida do loiro, e talvez a melhor experiência com os sentimentos humanos que Sherlock pudesse ter feito.

O ar faltou, e o mais alto soltou-se da boca do outro, que arfava assustado.

— O que... — tomou fôlego — O que acabou de acontecer?

— Eu acho que eu te beijei.

— Acha? — O mais velho riu, fazendo com que o amigo o acompanhasse na risada. Era delicioso ver a cara do detetive de satisfação e se rosto completamente corado de vergonha. — John puxou-o novamente, dessa vez mostrando ao outro a diferença entre um beijo apaixonado e um beijo ardente.


End file.
